Cat and Mouse
by AmericanxHero
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and his partners are the FBI's greatest team. Natalia Arlovskaya is the world's greatest thief and at the top of the FBI's most wanted list. Alfred's hunting Natalia. But Natalia's also hunting Alfred. How will this end? AU AmexBel
1. Chapter 1

**Cat and Mouse**

**Summary: **Alfred F. Jones and his partners are the FBI's greatest team. Natalia Arlovskaya is the world's greatest thief and at the top of the FBI's most wanted list. Alfred's hunting Natalia. But Natalia's also hunting Alfred. Will the good guys win or will evil prevail? Or will something completely unexpected happen? AU AmexBel

I dunno how, but I was inspired to write this fic. xD I recently became a little obsessed with the pairing of America and Belarus after spending hours googling images of them and stuff. I think they make a cute couple. x3 Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this! And I hope it doesn't seriously fail! ^^"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK. FEDERAL BANK. MAY 21, 2010. 11:56 PM: **

_Click_. "Just one more," a figure clad in black whispered. A gloved hand turned the dial slowly, ear pressed to the large metal box. _Click. _The figure smirked. So far so good.

"_All right, Nat," _a female's voice spoke through the earpiece in the figure's ear. "_I deactivated all the motion sensors, so there shouldn't be anything going off when you open up the safe. Get what we came for and get out, got it?" _There was a long pause. "_Natalia? You there?"_

"Yeah, whatever," Natalia muttered, rolling her eyes. Her sister could be a little bossy sometimes. "I know what I'm doing." She grabbed the metal handle of the safe and opened it carefully, not knowing what to expect. She waited several seconds for any alarms or anything else that could disrupt her mission. When nothing happened, she reached inside, grabbed the contents of the safe before shutting the door and spinning the lock. She then took off running down the dimly lit hallway, pocketing the small black satchel she had just stolen. She rounded a corner and then stopped to look up at the ceiling where there was a large gap in the ventilation system. That was her exit. Bending her knees, Natalia jumped up in the air and grabbed hold of the edges of the air shaft with her hands. She hung there for a moment before she swung herself up and into the duct with ease, then she covered the hole with the vent, and screwed it in with one of the many pocket-sized screwdrivers she carried (just in case). The Belarusian took out a small flashlight, turned it on so she could see in the dark, cramped space, and stuck it in between her teeth before she started crawling through it.

Luckily, the ventilation took her right outside the side of the building into a dark alley. She pulled herself out of the duct and reattached the vent. She scanned the outside of the alley before she ducked behind a dumpster to avoid being seen. Good thing black blended well into the dark. Frowning, Natalia pressed her earpiece into her ear. "Kat?" she whispered. "I'm out. Where's the van?"

"_You came out from where you entered, right?" _Katyusha asked.

"Of course I did."

"_All right, I'm right around the corner in the restaurant's parking lot. It's all clear, so hurry."_

"Okay, I'm coming," Natalia murmured. She stood up and started walking out of the alley, trying to look terribly suspicious to civilians. She kept one hand in the pocket that contained the satchel, making sure it stayed there and she didn't lose it...because that would be bad. She turned right at the corner and kept going until she saw the first restaurant, and then entered the parking lot. She easily found Katyusha and the dark blue van they drove. As she neared the vehicle, the engine started and the lights went on. She threw open the side door and stepped inside the car, sliding the door closed behind her. Her sister immediately started driving away the second she was inside and the door was shut.

"How'd it go?" her sister asked in her Ukrainian accent. "Were you successful?"

"What do you think?" Natalia scoffed as she held up the small bag with a smirk before tucking it into her black purse sitting on the floor in the back. She pulled off the short, black wig and shook out her long, platinum blond hair. She tossed the wig onto one of the many computers and other technology that Katyusha used to assist Natalia with their thefts.

Natalia used her years of gymnastics and ballet to her advantage, easily sneaking into banks, jewelry stores, and other places containing large amounts of money and high-priced objects. She was flexible, stealthy, and she was trained to fight if such a moment was necessary. Her step-sister, Katyusha, on the other hand, was useless in these skills. However, she certainly made up for it with her brains and ability to hack any computer or security system she wanted. They (well, mostly Natalia was) were well known among the law enforcement, named "The Cat" by newspapers because of Natalia's stealthiness and ability to just disappear. They were quite the duo indeed, and they've never been caught once. Not yet, anyway.

The Belarusian climbed up to the passenger seat of the van, combing out her blond hair with her fingers. She began to take off her boots, scowling and wincing. "Ugh, remind me again why I insist on wearing heels for these things?"

Katyusha smiled and chuckled as she continued driving.

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY. FBI HEADQUARTERS. MAY 22. 10:13 AM:**

"'Mornin', Rookie!" someone called as Alfred F. Jones stepped off the elevator.

The young blond carrying a Dunkin Donuts coffee in his hand scowled and turned to face the grinning Chinese man sitting behind his desk with brown hair tied into a ponytail. "Shut up, Yao," he replied. "You know I hate it when you guys call me that."

"Aw, but that's what you are," Yao chuckled. "A rookie."

It was true. Alfred was only 18 when he started working for the FBI. Ever since he was young, Alfred wanted to be a hero, rescue a damsel in distress, and fight evil. What better way to do that than to go into law enforcement and become an agent? His father was a retired agent and he had pulled some strings to get the eager American a job there over the summer, starting as an intern. It was only supposed to be a desk job and coffee runs, but coincidentally, Alfred had managed to arrest one of the FBI's most wanted criminals, Ivan Braginsky, while getting coffee one day. It was quite a feat for an intern, and before Alfred knew it, he was one of the best, and not to mention youngest, agents in less than a year. Now at age 19, Alfred had a great job with great pay, an awesome apartment he shared with his brother, and a wicked car that he could afford all on his own. Life was good.

The young man rolled his blue eyes, smiling anyway. He knew Yao only called him a rookie out of affection. "Whatever," he sighed. "Did Arthur or Francis come in yet?" Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy were his two partners. They were both about 22 or 23 years old, so they weren't _that _much older than he was.

"Arthur's here," Yao replied. "Early as usual. Francis hasn't come in yet. He's late, as usual." He let out an amused snort. "Probably had some company over last night."

Alfred chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me," he muttered.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Boss wants to see you guys in the conference room right away. That's where Arthur is. He says he has an important assignment for you guys."

"Oh? Okay, thanks, Yao, I'll go there right now," Alfred replied, nodding. He took one last sip of his coffee before tossing it into the trash and heading into the large conference room.

The conference room never ceased to amaze him. It was just like all those spy movies. Dark gray walls, gray carpet, and a large table surrounded by fancy looking chairs in the center of the room with a hologram machine in the center. At the table sat two people: one was Arthur Kirkland, the blond Englishman from London with bushy eyebrows; and the director of the FBI, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig was a tall, blond German with intimidating blue eyes. Although he was born in Germany, he has been living in America for quite some time, but still has a faint German accent. He says that likes having his accent because it not only helps with scaring others, but it's a reminder of where he was born.

"Hey, Boss!" Alfred greeted cheerfully as he walked inside and over to the table. He sat down next to Arthur and poked his shoulder. "'Mornin', Iggy."

Arthur groaned and rolled his emerald eyes. "Seriously," he sighed, speaking in a British accent. "Why do you always _insist _on calling me by that ridiculous nickname? It's so childish."

Alfred shrugged and grinned. "I dunno," he replied. "It just seems cute. I like it, so therefore I'm gonna keep calling you by it." That received another eye roll from the Brit.

"Ahem," Ludwig cleared his throat to get their attention. "I'm sure you know that the reason I've called you here is because I've got an important assignment for your team." He looked around and frowned. "Damn it, where's Francis? Is he here?"

"No, he's not," Arthur grumbled irritably. Being British, he was very big on punctuality and manners. He got very annoyed by those who came late. So, Francis was mostly always on the top of his list of 'Most Obnoxious People in the World'. "He's-"

"_Je suis ici! _I'm here!" a voice called as they ran into the conference room. The blond Frenchman stopped at the table across from Alfred and Arthur, bending over to catch his breath. "Sorry I am so late," Francis gasped. "There was, um, traffic." He grinned sheepishly and sat down. Alfred snorted, knowing that Francis meant he overslept or had a visitor last night. Arthur just scowled.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Francis. Needless to say, Francis wasn't one of Ludwig's favorites. The man was always late to work, always flirting with his female (and sometimes also male) co-workers, once in a while he would show up to work drunk, and just...he was just being _French_. But Francis was also a pretty good agent, so Ludwig couldn't ever fire him. What he did in the field made up for his French-ness. "Of course," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I've called you all here to give you your latest assignment. As you know, there have been a series of break-ins and thefts all by this person known as "The Cat", according to the news. Local police haven't been able to catch her-we're assuming it's a female since the witnesses who have seen her describe her as a "she". We need this thief caught, and you guys are the best we have..." He glanced over at Francis who flashed him a charming smile. "Unfortunately," he muttered inaudibly towards Francis.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "Wait, hold up. You're giving us the Cat assignment? Fuck yeah! I've been wanting to handle this one so long!" he yelled as he threw his fist up in the air as a sign of victory.

"Watch your mouth, Alfred," Arthur hissed, shooting him a dirty look. "We're in front of the director, you know."

"Oh, right," Alfred replied, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, Boss."

Ludwig held up a hand and shook his head. "It's fine. It's nice to see you're excited for this, but you shouldn't get too cocky. You know that this "Cat" person has been giving the local authorities difficulty. You'll need to be extra careful with this one."

"Don't worry, Boss!" Alfred said, grinning and giving Ludwig a thumbs up. His blue eyes were full of determination and excitement. "We'll catch that Cat and throw 'em behind bars like we do with every other criminal out there! You have nothing to be worried about."

* * *

And that was the first chapter. It probably sucks right now. T_T But I swear, I'll try and make it better in the future! ^^" I haven't really written an action fic before, so this is a little new to me, heheh. ^^"" I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can!

Read and review please! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat and Mouse**

Woohoo, another chapter! :3 Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with college stuff and this weekend we went tubing in a river. Yeah. ^^" Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews on the first chapter! You guys are awesome who reviewed. :D Those who didn't review, but still read...you're awesome, but not as awesome as those who reviewed. ^^

So, let's get on with the chapter! Hope y'all enjoy~! :3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK CITY. FBI HEADQUARTERS. MAY 22. 11:05 AM:**

"Well, then, now that you've been entirely briefed on the situation, let's get you equipped with gadgets," Ludwig said after giving a long-ass briefing.

Alfred had fallen asleep with his eyes open-a trick he learned in school; you just stare blankly and let your mind drift. Francis had started discreetly texting someone under the table, and Arthur was, of course, the only one paying attention.

"Feliciano!" At Ludwig's loud call, Alfred and Francis suddenly perked up. Arthur was rolling his eyes at them both. A small, young-looking Italian with auburn hair and a loose curl poking out from the side of his head came bouncing into the room.

"Ve~, Ludwig, what is it?" Feliciano asked, smiling cheerfully at the director.

"Feliciano, I told you to call me 'Mr. Director' or 'Boss' at work," Ludwig said quietly to him, frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ludwig! Ah, I mean, umm, _Mr. Director!_" Feliciano replied, looking upset. "Ve~, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" The poor kid looked like he was about to cry.

Alfred and Arthur exchanged similar looks. This guy was obviously new, but he was a strange one. Francis, however, had put away his phone and was clearly trying not to pounce on the adorable Italian. Well, at least while the director was in sight, he wouldn't.

Ludwig sighed and patted Feliciano on the head. "It's all right, Feliciano," he said. "Don't cry. It's fine. Just remember next time, okay?"

"Ve~, okay!" Feliciano chirped, his mood instantly returning to happy and cheery. "So, what did you call me for, Mr. Director?"

"Oh, right," Ludwig murmured. He handed Feliciano a piece of paper. "Take these three down to Kiku's lab and give him that piece of paper. It's so he can give them a few things. Can you do that?"

"Oooh~, like presents?"

Ludwig blinked and desperately wanted to smack his head into the wall. Alfred was seriously trying not to burst into laughter. "Sure. Like presents."

"Ve~, do I get a present too?"

"No, Feliciano. You don't."

Feliciano gasped and pouted, his brown eyes going big and teary. "Wh-what?" he whimpered. "Why?"

"Because these are things only field agents can have. You are not a field agent. You are my assistant."

"Oh..." Feliciano took a moment to process this before his smile returned. "Ve~, okay! I understand, Mr. Director!"

"Good, so you'll take them down to Kiku's lab?" Ludwig asked.

"_Si!" _

Ludwig nodded. "Good. Now get going, all of you." He watched as Feliciano led the three agents out of the conference room, and waited for the door to shut. He sank into one of the rather comfortable chairs at the table, rubbing his temples. He had a headache. He had hired Feliciano only a few days ago as an assistant, but the kid was..._odd._ Always wanting pasta, and saying strange things, and just being..._odd. _Maybe it was just all Italians. Whatever...

Good help was so hard to find these days.

* * *

"Ve~!" Feliciano chirped as the elevator stopped on the basement level and the doors slid open. "Here we are! Kiku's lab!" He skipped out of the elevator into the large white and gray room with tables and shelves covered in technology and other gadgets. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis followed behind him. "Kiku~!" he called.

"Ah? Who is there?" a small Japanese man with dark hair and dark eyes looked up from behind his computer. "Oh, _konnichiwa, _Alfred-san, Arthur-san, and Francis-san. How may I be of assistance?"

"Heya, Kiku, buddy!" Alfred greeted, walking over to him and clapping him on the back. Poor Kiku grunted and nearly fell forward from the American's force if he wasn't behind a desk. "How ya been?"

"I am doing fine, Alfred-san," Kiku replied in a monotone. "How are you?"

"Great!" Alfred grinned. "I'm beyond thrilled! We got the "Cat" assignment, so I'm feeling awesomer than ever!"

"That is wonderful news."

"Hell yeah!"

"Ve~, Kiku," Feliciano spoke up. He held out the piece of paper Ludwig had given him earlier so Kiku could take it. "Ludwig says these three need to be equipped with cool stuff for their mission-thingy. That's the list of what they'll need."

"Ah, _arigatou, _Feliciano-san," Kiku replied with a nod. "I will get right on it." He turned and left the group of agents to go get a few things.

"Sooo," Francis began, breaking the silence and trying to start a conversation. "Feliciano, when did you start working here?"

"Ve~, only a few days ago!" the Italian chirped. "Ludwig hired me as his assistant."

"I see, and how old are you?"

"I just turned 20 in March, ve~"

"Oh, really?"

"You bloody frog," Arthur growled, glaring at Francis. "Are you _seriously _flirting with the kid now?"

The Frenchman grinned back at Arthur mischievously. "What if I am, _chere _Arthur? Are you _jealous?"_

Arthur's face turned bright red. "No!" he snapped. "Bloody hell no! Why would I be jealous?"

"Perhaps you are in _amor avec moi?"_

Arthur narrowed his emerald eyes. "Why you bloody perv-"

"I have found what is needed," Kiku stated, cutting Arthur off as he returned, carrying a box of items. He set it on the nearest table and Alfred, Arthur, and Francis gathered around. "First, we have your communication devices for when you are working." He reached into the box and pulled out three sets of ear pieces with small microphones to talk into. He held them out so each agent could take one. "Next, we have tracking devices." He reached inside again and took out a handful of what looked like small, round computer chips. "You stick it on whoever you wish, and you can track their location with this GPS unit." He held up a square box that looked just like a walkie-talkie with a small screen. "I only have one, though. So someone responsible will have to keep it with them..."

"That would be me," Arthur said, taking the tracking device and some of the tracking chips. He ignored the glares he was receiving from Alfred and Francis. What? It was true. He _was _more responsible than either of them.

"Now we have the laser pens," Kiku continued, pulling out three ordinary looking pens. "I just came up with them recently. Be careful though, they can be very dangerous if not used properly. To make it work, just twist the top of the pen, okay?" He handed one to each of them.

"No fucking way! I've never had a laser pen before!" Alfred looked over the pen, grinning with excitement. He decided to try it out and twisted the top half. A bright red light shot out from the bottom tip, almost hitting Arthur. Luckily, he ducked down in time and Alfred twisted the cap again, grinning sheepishly. "Heheh, oops."

"Alfred-"

"May we resume with this, _onegai?"_ Kiku asked patiently, cutting Arthur off before he could kill Alfred. "I still have a few more gadgets to give you."

"Yes, sorry," Arthur grumbled, continuing to glare daggers at the idiot American.

"Good. Next we have the heat vision sunglasses," Kiku replied. "I modified them so that you can also use them for normal vision, night vision and x-ray vision. You switch modes by pushing the little button on the side."

Francis immediately grabbed a pair and grinned. "Ooh, how stylish. Can I keep these after the mission?"

"If you wish," Kiku replied. "I have many more. I made prescription ones for you, Alfred-san. That is why I asked for your lens prescription last week."

"Sweet! Kiku, you're awesome!"

"Yes, _arigatou._ And now for your final gadgets." The Japanese man took out a strange looking, gun thing with a metal claw on the end. "Grappling hooks, only better. If you pull the trigger-and please do _not _do it in here- the hook will shoot out from the gun and fly to wherever it is aimed and latch onto something. Once it is secure, pull the trigger again and it will retract itself, allowing you climb great heights without doing the actual climbing. It's much faster, too. And it can also be used as a zip line. However, I am unsure of its limits as to how far it goes."

"Thanks, Kiku," Alfred replied, gathering all of his items and shoving them into his bag. "I'm sure these'll come in handy."

"You are quite welcome, Alfred-san," Kiku replied with a slight bow. "I wish you the best of luck trying to catch "the Cat". She seems to be a tricky villain."

Alfred laughed and grinned. "Nothing I can't handle! I am a hero, after all!"

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, git," he muttered as he and Francis started leaving the lab. Alfred blinked and ran after them.

"Hey! Iggy, don't be mean!"

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY. NATALIA AND KATYUSHA'S HOUSE. 12:34 PM:**

"Ah, much better," Natalia sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom. She rubbed her dripping wet hair with a towel before wrapping it around her hair to help dry it. She walked into her bedroom and opened her closet, deciding on wearing a nice pair of jeans and a cute tee-shirt. She dressed herself and then took off the towel to blow dry her long blond hair.

After her hair was all dried and brushed, she opened the door to her room and went downstairs into the TV room. Her step-sister was sitting cross-legged on the couch, still in her pajamas, watching a soap opera. Natalia frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Kat?"

No answer.

The Belarusian smirked and silently snuck up behind Katyusha. She crouched down and blew on the back of her exposed neck, making the Ukrainian squeal and jump up.

Katyusha turned to face her step-sister with wide eyes and arms crossed over her very large chest. "N-Natalia!" she whined. "Don't do that to me!"

Natalia grinned and giggled as she stood up. "Sorry, Kat, but I couldn't resist," she said. "Do you plan on getting dressed today?"

"I was going to go take a shower right after this show," she mumbled.

"Yeah, okay, and when are we working at the diner today?"

"Um, our shift starts at 2:00?" Katyusha guessed. She may have brains as big as her breasts, but her memory to insignificant things was horrible.

"Yes, but we need to be there by 1:45, remember?" Natalia replied. "And it takes half an hour with traffic to get there. Are you going to be ready by 1:15 if you wait?"

Katyusha glanced longingly at the television before she sighed. "No," she mumbled. "I'll go shower now." She dragged herself up the stairs while Natalia chuckled and sat on the leather couch.

It was nice living with Katyusha. The two of them had been living in their brother's house in New York for over a year now. The house was not too small, nor too big. It was comfortable and affordable on two waitress'/secret thieves' salary. Natalia's brother had gotten into trouble a while ago, so he didn't live here anymore. Now it was just her and Katyusha.

Originally, it had been Natalia and her older brother, Ivan with their parents living in Russia. Her mother was Russian and her father was from Belarus. When Natalia was eight or nine, their parents divorced and split them up-she went with her father to Belarus and Ivan stayed in Russia with her mother. A while later, their mother remarried and changed their last name to "Braginsky". Not long after their mother's remarriage, Natalia's father also remarried a Ukrainian woman with a daughter a few months older than Natalia. She, Katyusha, and Ivan all got along very well, and hated being separated after visits. So, when they were all old enough, Ivan bought a house in New York for them all to share and they moved in. They had gotten jobs-Ivan worked as a cashier in a grocery store, and Natalia and Katyusha worked as waitresses in a diner.

It was all going perfectly until a certain FBI agent by the name of "Alfred F. Jones" ruined it by arresting her brother. Natalia scowled and clenched her fists as she remembered hearing that name on the news. She only wished she had gotten a good look at the bastard...

Before "the Cat" came to life, Ivan was the one doing all the thefts. Natalia and Katyusha only played small parts in helping him. He trained them both, but when he got arrested, someone needed to pick up where he left off. That was how "the Cat" was born.

Sure, Natalia and Katyusha never knew _why _they were stealing, but it didn't matter. Ivan had left them a list of certain things for them to steal-he made it a while ago in case something happened to him and his sisters took over for him. All that mattered was that they did what their beloved brother wanted them to do. That was enough for the two sisters.

"Katyusha, are you ready yet?" Natalia called from the bottom of the stairs. It was getting close to one.

"Five more minutes, I'm just drying my hair!" Katyusha yelled back down.

"Okay, hurry up!"

Now most thieves would stop working once they started successfully stealing things worth millions of dollars. But that would make them seem suspicious, wouldn't it? That's why Natalia and Katyusha continued to work their crappy jobs at the diner and often get a little harassed by male customers.

Because who would suspect two cute teenage girls working hard for their money, right?

* * *

That's it for this chapter. ^^ Hope y'all liked it. I kinda wasn't in a creative mood when I thought up gadgets for Alfred, Arthur, and Francis, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to share with me in reviews or PMs!

We're getting close to when Alfred and Natalia confront each other for the first time~! :D I'll try and update again soon!

Read and review, please! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat and Mouse**

Finally! A new chapter for Cat and Mouse! Yaaaay! :D Yeah, I'm sorry for being a horrible updater the past few weeks. But I swear, it's not my fault! Schoolwork, college fun, new boyfriend... x3 Yeah, anyways, enjoy this! :3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK CITY. PLAZA DINER. MAY 22. 4:00 PM: **

"Hello, sir, welcome to the Plaza Diner," a young brunette woman greeted with a kind smile. "How many?"

"Table for three, please," Alfred requested. The hostess nodded, grabbed three menus, and led Alfred, Arthur, and Francis to a table up front next to the window. Alfred slid into the booth with Arthur sitting next to him on the outside. Francis sat across from them both.

"Today's special is our famous bacon cheeseburger. Wait one moment and your server will be right with you," the woman said, giving them each menus before leaving.

"Ugh, this food all looks incredibly unhealthy," Arthur muttered as he flipped through his menu. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at a picture of one of their burgers.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Come on, Iggy, it's diner food! It's supposed to be unhealthy, but delicious."

"I still think we should have gone to the pub..."

"Ah, but Arthur, we go there every week," Francis replied. "It was getting boring. I like trying something new, even if it is just a diner and not a fancy French restaurant."

"French food is crap, you frog," Arthur grumbled.

"Aw, Arthur, you're just jealous that your British cuisine is not as exquisite as my country's."

"Shut the bloody he-"

"Hi, welcome to the Plaza Diner," a girl with long platinum blond hair said, cutting off Arthur before he said something very inappropriate. She placed three glasses filled with ice water on their table. "My name is Natalia and I'll be your waitress for this evening. May I start you all off with something to drink?"

"I am fine with just water, _merci, cheri,_" Francis replied, flashing Natalia one of his charming smiles.

"Just some tea," Arthur said, quickly shooting Francis an annoyed look.

"Can I have a Coke, please?" Alfred asked, smiling at the young waitress.

Natalia nodded. "Water, tea, and a Coke. All right, do you all know what you want to order or do you need a few minutes?"

Alfred, who was busy eyeing their rather attractive waitress, turned to glance around at his co-workers. They were all still going through their menus, even though he already knew what he wanted. He looked back at Natalia. "I think we'll need a few more minutes."

"Okay, no problem," Natalia replied, smiling. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She left their table and Alfred immediately turned to Arthur and Francis.

"Dudes, she's pretty hot, don't you think?" he asked.

Francis raised an eyebrow as he watched the Belarusian's retreating back. He smiled crookedly and gave a nod. "Ah, _oui, _she is _tres jolie._ I would not mind falling in love with her." He rested his chin in his hands and gave a dreamy sigh.

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Francis. You don't fall in love, you have one night stands."

"So what? I have a lot of love to share with everybody. It is not a problem. However, you, Arthur, do not seem capable of finding someone to love."

"That's not true, you frog! I've had relationships before!"

"Guys, seriously?" Alfred groaned, trying to hide his face in his hands as people began to turn and face them. "We're in a public place. Save your married couple quarrels for later."

"Alfred!" Arthur yelped, his cheeks tinting pink. "Francis and I are certainly _not _married!"

"It's a freakin' expression, calm down," the American hissed under his breath.

"Well, still, it's just wrong," Arthur mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He was giving up for now. It was very rude to argue with someone in a public place.

Natalia came back and set their drinks on the table. "Let's see...Coke for you," she said, sliding the glass of soda towards Alfred and moving the steaming cup of tea towards Arthur. "And tea for you. Are you guys all ready to order?"

"Yes, I think we are," Alfred replied with a nod.

Natalia smiled and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Good. What'll it be?"

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, please," Alfred stated, closing his menu and placing it on the edge of the table. Natalia wrote it down and glanced towards Francis for his order.

"Hm, I'm in the mood for some _petit dejeuner,_" Francis murmured to himself. He folded his menu and turned to face Natalia with a bright smile. "May I have the French toast with Canadian bacon, _s'il vous plait?" _

"Yes, you may," Natalia chuckled, jotting down his order.

"I'll just stick with tea, thanks," Arthur said. "Not very hungry at the moment."

"Mmkay, well, let me know if you change your mind, okay, sir?" Natalia replied, done writing. "I'll be back with your food. Let me know if you guys need anything, all right?" She turned and left their table again.

Alfred waited for Natalia to be out of sight before he turned to Francis. "Seriously, how can anyone be that good-looking?"

* * *

Natalia glanced back at the table she was working once more before she entered the kitchen. "Toris! Bacon cheeseburger and French toast with Canadian bacon!" she called, placing the written order on the silver counter.

"On it!" a brown-haired man with a Lithuanian accent replied.

The Belarusian girl left the kitchen to stand in the small hallway that kept her hidden from view in the dining area. She peered around the wall to study the blond man she was serving with his friends. She had to admit, he was quite attractive. Being a waitress, she'd usually get some attractive male customers that would sometimes try to flirt with her, but he seemed different...or something. She couldn't tell what it was.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Katyusha asked, coming up behind her.

Natalia let out a little gasp and jumped in surprise. "Kat! Don't scare me like that!" she yelped.

"Oops, sorry. What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

The Ukrainian raised an eyebrow and peered around the corner to see where her step sister had been staring. She gave a little smirk. "Were you eyeing that man over there? The blond one with two other men?"

Natalia glanced away, her cheeks turning a very light pink. "No..."

Katyusha chuckled. "It's all right to stare at attractive customers, sister. It's not a crime, you know. You can tell me if you were."

"Maybe..." Natalia mumbled.

Katyusha took another look at the man, who was now laughing at something the man with longer blond hair said. She smiled. "He is quite cute."

"Perhaps he is," Natalia sighed, closing her eyes. "But that's all. It's not like anything will happen." _Or if I'll ever see him again_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. T.T Sorry, I got a little bit of writer's block. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise! ^^" I just needed to update something!

By ze way, I'm starting a new fic (but not for a while). It'll be Fem!America and Russia. And they'll be in college. And...well...yeah. ^^" I'm basing it off of most of the rather entertaining things I've gone through so far in my first month of school. I've also decided that some of my new friends remind me of some of the Hetalia characters. Guess what? Three of my guy friends remind me of France, Spain, and Prussia. Yeah, that's right. I have a real life Bad Touch Trio. BE JEALOUS! XD

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


End file.
